Some of sloped surfaces of gravity dams, coastal breakwaters, flood banks of rivers, dykes and the like need to be lined with asphalt pavement. Conventionally, such sloped surfaces have been paved by a using a device commonly referred to as a sloped finisher. Various slope finishers have been proposed for this purpose, and are described in Japanese Patent Publications, Nos. 47-42309, 48-7296 and 57-34402 may be cited among others.
These conventional finishers, particularly that described in No. 47-42309, are not complete with a device for laying and spreading asphalt mixture on a sloped surface. Thus, their operation is based on the use of a separate asphalt-mixture laying and spreading device.